Fast Forward
Fast Forward, performed by MONKEY MAJIK, is the first opening theme for the anime Nurarihyon no Mago. Fast Forward is MONKEY MAJIK's fourteenth single and one of MONKEY MAJIK 10~years best. It was used from Episode 1 through Episode 12 and the first recap episode. Tracklist #Fast Forward #空はまるで (Sora wa marude, The Sky is Like you) #アイシテル (Aishiteru, I Love You) Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 何も怖くなんてないさ 手にしたものを失うくらい 争いを待つ事を繰り返してかすめて 何もかもを欲しがっていた 迷えるものの誓い 未だ見ぬ世界を創りだす事 朽ち果てていく 哀しい夢を遮るものは 自らの闇だって If you make your time stand still You'll know what it means But why would you want to Makes me feel 何処からか 流れる景色変わらなくなって? 音もなく解き放つ AWAY 畏れ断ち切り何時からか 高鳴る鼓動止まらなくなって? 易しくも消し去って AWAY |-| Romaji= Nani mo kowaku nante nai sa Te ni shita mono o ushinau kurai Arasoi o matsu koto o sōrihenshite kasumete Nanimokamo o hoshi gatte ita Mayoeru mono no chikai Imada minu sekai o tsukuri dasu koto Kuchihatete iku Kanashī yume o saegiru mono wa Mizukara no yami datte IF IT MAKES YOUR TIME STAND STILL YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT MEANS BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MAKES ME FEEL doko kara ka Nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte? Oto mo naku tokihanatsu AWAY Osore tachikiri nanji kara ka Takanaru kodō tomaranaku natte? Yasashiku mo keshi satte AWAY |-| English= I fear nothing more than losing what I once held in my hands. Things get blurry when you repeatedly wait for a fight. I wanted absolutely everything, that's the oath of those who are lost. I start creating a world not yet seen just for it to rust away. What interrupts my sad dreams is my own darkness. If you make your time stand still, you'll know what it means, but why would you want to? Makes me feel, from where does the flowing scenery no longer change? I break free without a sound, away. Ripping apart the fear, since when has my racing heart been unable to stop? I'll erase even the simplicity, away. Full Version Kanji= 何も怖くなんてないさ 手にしたものを失うくらい 争いを待つ事を繰り返してかすめて 何もかもを欲しがっていた 迷えるものの誓い 未だ見ぬ世界を創りだす事 朽ち果てていく 哀しい夢を遮るものは 自らの闇だって If you make your time stand still You'll know what it means But why would you want to Makes me feel 何処からか 流れる景色変わらなくなって? 音もなく解き放つ AWAY 畏れ断ち切り何時からか 高鳴る鼓動止まらなくなって? 易しくも消し去って AWAY 分かり合えること望んでるの? また求めてる　何故奪うの? どんな明日だって変わるはず 現在を生き抜く事で 廻る歯車を思い切り 広がる闇を打ち消すものは 自らの夢だって If you make your time stand still You'll know that it's time And I don't want to Makes me feel 何処からか 流れる景色変わらなくなって? 音もなく解き放つ AWAY (I'm flying away) 畏れ断ち切り何時からか 高鳴る鼓動止まらなくなって? 易しくも消し去って (I don't know where I'll go but I'll make it worth my time) (Interlude) Makes me feel 何処からか 流れる景色変わらなくなって? 音もなく解き放つ AWAY (I'm flying away) 畏れ断ち切り何時からか 高鳴る鼓動止まらなくなって? 易しくも消し去って (I don't know where I'll go but I'll make it worth my time) |-| Romaji= Nani mo kowaku nante nai sa Te ni shita mono o ushinau kurai Arasoi o matsu koto o sōrihenshite kasumete Nanimokamo o hoshi gatte ita Mayoeru mono no chikai Imada minu sekai o tsukuri dasu koto Kuchihatete iku Kanashī yume o saegiru mono wa Mizukara no yami datte IF IT MAKES YOUR TIME STAND STILL YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT MEANS BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO MAKES ME FEEL doko kara ka Nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte? Oto mo naku tokihanatsu AWAY Osore tachikiri nanji kara ka Takanaru kodō tomaranaku natte? Yasashiku mo keshi satte AWAY Wakari aeru koto nozon deru no? Mata motome teru naze ubau no? Don'na ashita datte kawaru hazu Genzai o ikinuku koto de Mawaru haguruma o omoikiri Hirogaru yami o uchikesu mono wa Mizukara no yume datte IF IT MAKES YOUR TIME STAND STILL YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT'S TIME AND I DON'T WANT TO MAKES ME FEEL doko kara ka Nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte? Oto mo naku tokihanatsu AWAY (I'M FLYING AWAY) Osore tachikiri nanji kara ka Takanaru kodō tomaranaku natte? Yasashiku mo keshi satte (I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'LL GO BUT I'LL MAKE IT WORTH MY TIME) (Interlude) MAKES ME FEEL doko kara ka Nagareru keshiki kawaranaku natte? Oto mo naku tokihanatsu AWAY (I'M FLYING AWAY) Osore tachikiri nanji kara ka Takanaru kodō tomaranaku natte? Yasashiku mo keshi satte (I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'LL GO BUT I'LL MAKE IT WORTH MY TIME) |-| English= I fear nothing more than losing what I once held in my hands. Things get blurry when you repeatedly wait for a fight. I wanted absolutely everything, that's the oath of those who are lost. I start creating a world not yet seen just for it to rust away. What interrupts my sad dreams is my own darkness. If you make your time stand still, you'll know what it means, but why would you want to? Makes me feel, from where does the flowing scenery no longer change? I break free without a sound, away. Ripping apart the fear, since when has my racing heart been unable to stop? I'll erase even the simplicity, away. Do you wish to understand each other? Seeking it again, why was it stolen? Whatever tomorrow brings, it will change. By surviving the present, turn the gears with all your might. What drowns out the expanding darkness is my own dream. If you make your time stand still, you'll know that it's time, and I don't want to. Makes me feel, from where does the flowing scenery no longer change? I break free without a sound, away. (I'm flying away!) Ripping apart the fear, since when has my racing heart been unable to stop? I'll erase even the simplicity. (I don't know where I'll go, but I'll make it worth my time.) (Interlude) Makes me feel, from where does the flowing scenery no longer change? I break free without a sound, away. (I'm flying away!) Ripping apart the fear, since when has my racing heart been unable to stop? I'll erase even the simplicity. (I don't know where I'll go, but I'll make it worth my time.) Characters in order of appearance Category:Music Category:Opening